The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 November 2018
23:51-03 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:51-04 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:51-19 We gonna put CMF in a box and send em to Zimbawbwae (hmph) 23:51-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:51-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:57-21 abu dhabi 23:57-27 garfield style 23:58-21 Seems tkf = Garfield 23:58-21 CMF = Nermal 23:58-31 DTF = chad odie 23:58-34 Accurate 23:58-49 Jon Arbuckle is a monster 23:59-11 My destiny is to work at McDonald's 00:10-05 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:14-39 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:15-08 o/ 00:21-42 :dab: 00:22-12 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 00:27-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:27-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:28-01 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:28-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:37-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:38-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:38-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:39-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:39-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:40-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:40-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:41-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:41-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:44-33 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 00:45-08 question, oh wise TDL chat users, what would get koa to ban me 00:45-17 that would at the same time be amusing 00:46-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:47-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:47-40 Simply say he's gay and his mother is too. 00:47-59 ^ 00:48-13 I don't think that's gonna cut it 00:48-21 Trust me 00:48-23 I've done that for a while to no avail 00:48-39 There's this really loud and annoying car outside blasting music 00:48-39 This keeps happening like every other week and honestly i want to throw a shoe at their car window 00:48-42 WTF? 00:48-46 WTF? 00:48-47 WTF? 00:48-48 WTF? 00:48-53 WTF? 00:49-15 nice chain yall 00:49-17 XD 00:49-30 anyways what was that random wtf even for 00:50-32 I love when literally the whole chat gets in on a chain 00:50-34 c-c-c-combo 00:50-37 best chat ever 00:50-38 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:50-39 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:50-47 Come tell us why, CS65. 00:51-05 I was overreacting on purpose. 00:51-17 To what was being discussed, lol. 00:51-31 lol. 00:51-32 Godly. 00:51-46 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:51-52 bruhs im mad 00:52-09 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 00:52-17 i got myself banned from koa's chat due to a sub-par meme and now i cant join for a month 00:52-22 lmao 00:52-25 Lmao. 00:52-28 I mean 00:52-30 lmAo 00:52-31 I'm underway to the same fate 00:52-35 sad 00:52-37 But I'll get by 00:52-47 then again 00:52-54 Koa seems to be really resilient against banning me 00:53-27 Why? 00:53-47 dunno 00:53-49 likes me 00:54-03 i got admin even though i pasted the intro paragraphs of random wikipedia articles into unrelated discussions 00:54-12 lmao 00:54-14 ladies and gentlement 00:54-15 koa even told someone to stop complaining about my nonsense 00:54-16 we got em 00:54-20 *gentlemen 00:54-26 I unbanned rick 00:55-36 it was fun while it lasted boys 00:55-50 Until Big Mod noticed you. 00:56-19 I like how nobody suspects the russian guy is a sock 00:56-36 But Golf got beaned for being one. 00:56-37 Guess their avatar is too convincing 00:56-39 aw 00:56-40 rip golf 00:56-45 he was too pure for this world 00:57-51 russian guy is probably just here to encourage us to vote for trump 00:58-52 wait who even is the russian hacker 00:59-19 who knows 00:59-25 also I was unbanned and I didn't even notice LOL 00:59-28 Thanks Golf 00:59-38 He REALLY is too pure for this world 01:00-44 No idea who it is. 01:01-08 Didn't even know they were real. I thought they were just some random nonsense. 01:01-28 hey silly bruhs of america 01:01-33 You aren't even there Syde 01:01-49 > linking inppropriate videos 01:01-49 i'm imagining it was a vid with "frick" in it 01:01-54 We're probably talking about something different then. 01:02-54 octopus no 01:03-15 https://paw-patrol-cast.wikia.com/wiki/PAW_Patrol_Cast_Wiki how is there a wiki solely dedicated to the cast of paw patrol 01:03-51 Probably created by Chase. 01:04-29 sad 01:05-22 I made the font red the same as the background 01:05-29 why are you all using blackspace 01:06-06 u supposed to be posting this in TDL 01:07-19 > Are you that inexperienced as a wiki manager? 01:07-19 someone with an edgy anime avatar managed to roast koa what the flip 01:07-41 Huh 01:07-45 Where was this! 01:08-05 koa chat 01:08-30 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:08-31 Who said it? 01:09-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:09-38 Evening, South Ferry. 01:09-45 Sure, Missa Min 01:10-02 Welcome, South Ferry. 01:10-10 I was born in a broken down shack in Ohio in 2004 and I have been living on a farm then we moved to texass and I became a cowboy and I ride my goat around flipping big bois off i fell hungry 01:10-16 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:10-18 texass 01:10-40 --koagoatboy 2018 01:11-30 That's among the funniest things he ever said. 01:11-32 ikr 01:12-31 Hey South! o/ 01:13-22 Just what does "texass" mean 01:13-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:13-48 I thought BH would get this, as a SB fan himself. 01:13-59 (hmph) 01:14-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:14-09 why is that so big 01:14-14 (hmph) 01:14-41 (satania) 01:14-45 jesus christ why 01:14-53 Just why is this emoji here? 01:14-59 Jackninja did this. (hmph) 01:15-04 Why is (taeyeon) here 01:15-25 Uh- 01:15-37 Uh...Someone added it. 01:15-43 isomeone 01:15-51 (bts) 01:15-57 (BTS) 01:15-59 (HyunA) 01:16-18 Aii added the BTS emojis, YIS. 01:16-18 Used her Vanguard rights, invaded our MediaWiki, and placed that. 01:16-52 XD 01:17-08 Shouldn't we make them smaller? Why are they even that size? 01:17-14 I shall become vanguard so i can add (orange justice0 01:17-18 Korra likes 'em big 01:17-19 Emotes aren't meant to be that large. 01:17-22 You ain't gonna fucking touch (hmph), Big Boi CS65. 01:17-28 Why not? 01:17-33 What if I do? 01:17-34 :P 01:17-47 I will bean u omg 01:17-59 hes gonna fucken flip u off big boi 01:18-21 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:19-10 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:19-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:19-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:20-14 i am lagging so badly all of a sudden 01:20-25 Me too. 01:20-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:20-43 Seems I found CS65's harem server. 01:20-43 koa flipped us off which made us lag omg 01:20-53 we're already in it tho : p 01:20-55 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:21-06 Don't ruin it, fuck! 01:21-10 It's not a harem server. 01:21-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:21-14 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 01:21-14 Syde's Harem is everywhere, all the time 01:21-21 Yeah, it's a server where you pat and hug girls, CS65. 01:21-25 No. 01:21-25 Totally legit and normal. 01:21-31 Syde truly needs to add Mudae to the server. 01:21-32 I am being hugged by a really attractive girl right now! 01:21-37 sKorra are you in there 01:21-37 Will complete the package, YIS 01:21-38 Who? 01:21-44 It's a bot 01:21-47 Nah. 01:22-00 Why not ! ;( 01:22-00 It's a harem bot 01:22-02 There's enough bots in the server at the moment. 01:22-04 I'm bacc 01:22-10 Because it's not a harem server. 01:22-13 Hmph 01:22-13 Just kick out GreatShark or something 01:22-14 Akumi, you want an rp? 01:22-14 It's just a server. 01:22-17 It is, sadly. 01:22-18 Nope. 01:22-24 I want screenshots 01:22-25 Aii used to be in it, but she broke free like the good gal she is. 01:22-26 No thanks, Steven. 01:22-29 GreatWhite won't be leaving. 01:22-34 Aight lassie 01:22-36 I want in 01:22-39 give invite 01:22-41 K 01:22-44 Aight lassie 01:22-52 Aight lassie 01:23-05 Och? 01:23-06 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:23-15 Bob 01:23-23 Welcome, Bob Hartington. 01:23-31 Hob Bartington 01:23-33 Wazzup brah 01:23-41 oh no 01:23-59 Is it me or Akumi is never on her main account anymore 01:24-00 much lag ;w; 01:24-02 Bobby Hart. 01:24-03 I have forgotten to say this Steven but could you play the Preioior of Zun 01:24-05 wym 01:24-11 Sure 01:24-19 The one with an actual pronouncable name 01:24-20 Got a new reply ready? 01:24-28 What's my main 01:24-31 One moment 01:24-35 this is my main 01:24-43 koa is on 01:24-49 koa will knock u silly 01:25-01 can u knock me silly 01:25-06 pls 01:25-12 omg silly bruh of course not 01:25-19 we are not knocking other users out here 01:25-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:25-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:26-00 Aight 01:27-14 I do have the server invite, obviously. 01:27-26 Never mind. 01:27-40 I sent it to him already 01:28-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:28-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:28-12 Send me the invite 01:29-26 I sent it via PM, Steven. 01:30-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:31-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:32-48 ~ Knightmare21 has joined the chat ~ 01:33-10 Aight 01:33-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:35-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:37-23 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:38-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:38-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:38-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:39-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:39-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:40-15 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:40-59 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 01:42-24 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 01:42-25 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:43-24 hi knightmare 01:44-22 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:45-07 yo 01:45-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:45-40 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:45-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:46-19 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:46-43 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:47-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:48-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:48-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:48-18 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 01:48-23 Hi. 01:48-33 I remember that one time Views06 compared me to Carl Weezer 01:48-34 hi chase 01:48-44 Welcome, Chase McFly. 01:48-50 How goes it? 01:48-56 I see you are attempting to t the chat today. 01:49-03 It is going well, I suppose. 01:49-05 You? 01:49-18 Just why is your icon gone? 01:49-25 Oh no. 01:49-25 finsihed my homework over an hour earlier than usual. 01:49-27 My vorsitzener, 01:49-32 Attempting to t. 01:49-32 He's done it before, SF. 01:49-36 What is your new plan 01:49-40 Nope. 01:49-42 TKFian Propaganda as usual 01:49-46 /me reaches for the kick/ban buttons. 01:49-47 That is all TKFian propasganda. 01:49-47 JK 01:49-57 Has happened before, YIS. 01:50-01 How's the box 01:50-06 Omg Syde you big baddie. 01:50-18 How is the box C.S? :) 01:50-21 I just remembered that I don't think I've seen Chase with another avatar since he used my one. 01:50-34 I don't live in a box. But if I did, it would be one gigantic box. 01:50-47 The box I gave you for Christmas 01:50-47 Remember the words "I had no money so I will give you this box" 01:51-00 hehehehehehe 01:51-05 Welcome, Chase McFly. 01:51-11 Yikes. 01:51-18 That was a loud ping, YIS. 01:51-20 Can you stop trolling please 01:51-25 Wtf 01:51-27 Sorry. 01:51-29 Came late, fuck! 01:51-34 I shall restore my propic. 01:51-42 Seems hehehehehehe . a common laugh, is banned 01:52-08 We all know his intent, Hart. 01:52-08 Would be great if you would sometimes not meme over things moderators say. 01:52-08 (hmph) 01:52-22 I never meme (hmph) 01:52-37 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:52-38 I am back to normal. 01:52-50 You ain't back to normal, that is Prop. 01:52-58 Check my profile. :) 01:53-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:53-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:54-38 Sure. 01:54-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:54-42 Let us rename [the Eye[[ [2018-11-27 01:54-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:54-52 A page Glasia said I could chnage the species from an eye. 01:54-56 Rename Gajana the Eye to steve 01:55-05 Seems an Eye is now a TDL species. 01:55-09 Look, 01:55-16 I will make a character named Steve 01:55-24 Look, 01:55-25 Then simply do it. 01:55-35 I was born in a broken down shack in Ohio in 2004 and I have been living on a farm then we moved to texass and I became a cowboy and I ride my goat around flipping big bois off 01:55-39 Sure. 01:55-40 ^ 01:55-42 @tkf 01:55-49 Wait, fuck. 01:55-53 Only copied half. 01:55-55 Bob shall RP as Tony 01:55-57 I was born in a broken down shack in Ohio in 2004 and I have been living on a farm then we moved to texass and I became a cowboy and I ride my goat around flipping big bois off 01:55-57 i fell hungry 01:56-00 ^ 01:56-34 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:56-57 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:57-04 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:57-54 Steve will be an android Gabriel Alchemilia made as his first invention and Steve's back story is that he is a big boi who wants to be a real boi and hee has a cricket as a friend and the cricket wears a baseball cap fyi not a top hat thx very much brubs 01:58-00 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:58-13 what do u think brubs 01:58-47 Sounds no different from any other TLDRPC backstory. 01:59-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:59-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:00-08 ;( @Ferry 02:00-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:00-56 it appears chasetopher mcflylane has been attacked 02:01-02 ^ 02:01-27 Huh? 02:01-30 Nice time for me to make Roberto Harrington eh? 02:01-55 *Billy Hallerson. 02:02-03 needs more collapsing walls, battlemode and threat detectors 02:02-05 8/10 02:02-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:02-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:02-10 CMF Is needed fo tdlcrew 02:02-16 ME? 02:02-26 victory royale 02:02-43 Look, 02:02-45 You gon the app for rollback, and you gon head in....... 02:03-39 I will make an angel character named steve 02:04-01 I have the page planned out 02:04-07 it will go like this 02:04-36 "Steve is a guy he appears in teh demo lite " 02:05-02 post it on w:c:the-demonslight 02:05-09 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:06-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:06-46 "The Chad crashed into Euclid millions of years ago on a comet made of titanium. He woke up and didn't have any idea who he was so he just kinda walked around and did tons of cool shit for a while. " 02:07-28 Reee Chad gon get Stacy 02:07-49 Chad is loco. 02:08-14 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:08-22 Welcome, Qstlijku. 02:08-25 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:08-31 o/ 02:08-35 https://demonic-lighting.fandom.com/wiki/A_Devil%27s_Luminescence_Wiki oh god 02:08-39 what have i done 02:09-03 I see this fandom.com is here. 02:09-30 i kind of want to move all my fanon shite from TDLF to ADL 02:09-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:09-58 Why? 02:10-06 TDLF used to be abbreviated ADL, funnily enough. 02:10-12 ik 02:10-23 it's one word away from TDLF's old title 02:10-24 -_- 02:10-29 I don't recall ever seeing ADL 02:10-29 02:10-30 I have made a wiki for a TDL spin-off. 02:10-42 Can't you guys just stay on this one 02:10-46 no 02:10-50 Instead of being Big Mods and making "spin-off" wikis 02:10-57 TDL does not need a fanon wiki 02:11-08 s #Dontbeakoa 02:11-15 No shit. That's legit why Template:Non-canon was made. 02:11-32 It's for the next generation. 02:11-36 Leabe TDL fanon up. 02:11-41 As a sort of archive. 02:11-49 Yeh, Fanon is more for memes and archives. 02:11-54 And a free world for the Chadverse. 02:11-56 Not even featured on the main page. 02:12-06 Just use the Non-canon, everyone knows this. 02:12-11 To say otherwise is a meme. 02:12-27 if tdlf is not deleted can we at least use demonic-lighting for the url 02:12-44 Original plan was to move all the fanon work over to this wiki and use the Non-canon template. 02:13-03 I want the wiki to saty. 02:13-10 Proposal: non-canon RP where the light plays a part in everyones memories. 02:13-10 Yes, you want to be Big Mod. 02:13-15 We could make it into something else though. 02:13-22 Fanon is just for memes. 02:13-27 tdl is a collaborative writing project it does not need fanon 02:13-34 adl is my shitposting webzone 02:13-47 Let it be known that non-canon does not mean "fanon". 02:14-07 Water is wet 02:14-13 Yeah, the fanon wiki will vanish and shrink. 02:14-15 TPU was first fanon that became noncanon 02:14-27 Which was truly bizzare. 02:14-43 That sounded memeish, Syde. 02:14-57 I am making a page for Steven on TDL fanon wiki :) 02:15-01 good 02:15-15 We were even going to add satire pages here. 02:15-32 Yet CMF's need to be the Big Mod over-rode this, and the fanon wiki was still used and NC template forgotten. 02:15-33 Gonna look for old logs on TDLF wiki. 02:15-43 And do what? 02:15-55 Scab 'em for RPs and other interesting tidbits. 02:16-03 *Scan 02:16-07 is this the end of TDLF 02:16-10 please let it 02:16-11 be 02:16-12 Nope 02:16-16 I truly wonder if CMF would ever let go of the past. 02:16-18 Nope, OW. 02:16-24 Steve wears a backwards red baseball cap and wears a pair of round glasses. He wears a white t-shirt that says "Hi I'm steve". 02:16-31 Even though TDLCrew and most wiki users don't really approve of a fanon wiki now, 02:16-31 you fail to realize chasetopher 02:16-38 CMF's need to the Big Mod over-rides this. 02:16-39 Theory: 02:16-39 i have the upper hand here 02:16-52 What if TDSLF becomes the original TDL, like the cringe-filled egy version? 02:17-12 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:17-23 Whatever the hell TDSLF is. 02:17-25 https://the-demons-light-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_the_Angel 02:17-29 (hmph) 02:17-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:18-10 Original TDL was just fine. 02:18-14 Just did not fit user's tastes. 02:18-27 It's structural foundation of new TDL is frankly no diff from old tdl. 02:18-32 Original TDL was CMF prop, where he controlled it all. 02:18-32 steven has convinced me that TDLF shall stay 02:18-37 ;( 02:18-47 @SF 02:19-03 True, OW 02:19-15 chase wheres your TDL spinoff wiki 02:19-18 I feel as if we should reroleplay TML 02:19-29 https://the-angels-light.fandom.com/wiki/The_Angel%27s_Light_Wiki 02:19-40 No plot yet, of course. 02:19-48 fandom.com! 02:19-49 Except that it's next-generation. 02:19-54 :o 02:20-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:20-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:20-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:20-55 tdl 2 electric boogaloo 02:21-00 It ain't a spin-off. 02:21-00 Would need TDL approval to be such. 02:21-00 One wiki created by a user with a Big Mod ego doesn't make it so. (hmph) 02:21-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:21-19 Hey Mess! o/ 02:21-27 Alright I saw some prop in the logs. 02:21-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:21-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:21-46 Alright I saw some prop in the logs. 02:21-51 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:21-59 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:22-07 The next gen is called "The Angel's Darkness" I legit named it a year ago (DDG tried to steal the name) and it will be on this wiki when the RP finishes. 02:22-13 What prop! 02:22-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:22-31 new icon peeps 02:22-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:22-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:22-46 We aren't gonna use a different wiki it will all be on this wiki. 02:22-51 CMF's wiki is just prop made by a user wanting to be the Big Mod. 02:22-54 Same with TDLF. 02:22-57 MoH coming with her own Prop as expected, stalking the logs. 02:22-57 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 02:22-59 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:23-07 lol. 02:23-11 TDL will never be finished 02:23-12 Legit everyone wanted to move fanon and non-canon to this wiki, created a template, CMF stalled it. 02:23-23 I wa sunaware of this, sadly. 02:23-26 Hows the rewrite coming along? 02:23-32 what episode 02:23-36 I feel we should make a Proposal whether Fanon stays. 02:23-37 (hmph) 02:23-44 Not sure. 02:23-45 hmph 02:23-45 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:23-48 All it is so far is a nmae! 02:23-49 What reply are we up to? 02:24-00 my new icon is tkf 02:24-00 No plot or anything for my spin-off. 02:24-09 I support closing TDLF and simply getting a database dump. Bringing the good shit here. 02:24-15 Nah. 02:24-15 godly icon 02:24-18 u suilly bruh 02:24-19 Not a spin-off, CMF. TDL never approved it. 02:24-26 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:24-28 It's just a nmae, dude! 02:24-28 I oppose that idea. 02:24-30 I wanted to see whether I could do some tinkering. (Then I can present the edited reply, and the others can say whether it works or not) 02:24-32 That's all the wiki is! 02:24-34 A Wiki name. 02:24-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:24-40 Thr Angel's Light. 02:24-43 I support closing it. 02:24-48 TDLF has a lot of history and it's Chase's wiki anyways he made it. 02:24-53 I vehemently oppose a closure. 02:24-55 This was the plan months ago. 02:25-07 As it has Rickian memes, Meadowian memes, etc. 02:25-09 TDLF has a long history of being endless trash 02:25-13 I have my own plans for the fanon. 02:25-14 ALL of TDLCrew approved it way back, even created a non-canon template. 02:25-21 We'll take one week to vote on it, and another week to decide on a change 02:25-26 Smart. 02:25-27 Just let me be with that fanon wiki. 02:25-32 You can't close someone else's wiki 02:25-33 lmao no 02:25-37 While y'all keep your non-canon template. 02:25-39 It's part of TDL, Mess. 02:25-44 You guys don't get that. 02:25-46 Alright since you asked nicely, you can stay with your little Big Mod Wiki 02:25-48 It's not. ;) 02:25-52 It does NOT belong to Chase, lmfao. 02:25-53 Hmm. I'm stuck between two sides. 02:25-54 Thanks, SF. 02:25-56 Let Chase have it. We do not need that cringe here. 02:25-59 > You can't close someone else's wiki 02:25-59 yeah but you can close mine ;) 02:25-59 It's a TDL side-wiki. 02:26-13 Seems MoH destroyed Chase's wiki 02:26-17 Just a wiki, TKF. 02:26-25 While I do support the closure, I'm a bit hesitant seeing as Chase wants to keep it. 02:26-27 Legit everyone knows it as a TDL side-wiki. 02:26-28 I will soon decorate it to be a real fanon wiki. 02:26-31 nah 02:26-33 Just gonna take some time. 02:26-33 No you won't. 02:26-37 Yes I will. 02:26-39 .. 02:26-40 I'm still Bcrat and Admin there so the staff of wiki oppose it 02:26-41 Hear that, y'all. Chase gon' decorate it and all 02:26-42 I will start by 02:26-45 Deleting the images. 02:26-46 You have literally no plans to change it, you're just saying things on the spot, lol. 02:26-54 I'm still Bcrat and Admin there so the staff of wiki oppose it 02:27-03 Deleting the unoriginal image sis best. 02:27-05 If anything let him rename it and keep the wiki. 02:27-12 We gonna vote, MoH! 02:27-16 Excuse me perhaps you forgot 02:27-16 I'm moh bcrat and admin currently on break 02:27-17 No. 02:27-20 Yes. 02:27-22 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:27-23 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:27-26 Yes, let's vote. 02:27-28 I'm moh bcrat and admin currently on break 02:27-29 You can't stop us from making proposals about our sister wiki. 02:27-29 I'll vote, even though I can't guarantee it will change anything. 02:27-30 Lmfao. 02:27-32 Absolutely we will vote. 02:27-36 Guys, please don't mock MoH. 02:27-38 You ain't gonna stop a Proposal on the sista. 02:27-53 What do you mean "on break"? 02:28-09 Meme, CS 02:28-15 Was gonna say. 02:28-22 It's legit a sister wiki, always been part of TDL. None of this "It's just a wiki and it belongs to Chase!" nonsense. Never been said before and we are allowed to vote on keeping our sister wiki or not. 02:28-29 Chase only made it to be the Big Mod. 02:28-37 If you want the Fanon stuff here then move it here but let him rename the wiki and make it something else 02:28-37 True, I guess. 02:28-38 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:28-51 Hi dippy 02:28-52 @ Korra. 02:28-53 Hey Jack! o/ 02:28-54 That's called making a decision on what to do, Mess. 02:28-54 By voting. 02:28-56 Hi. 02:28-57 So TDL is female 02:29-02 Korra it was made when we all left this wiki and was remaking TDL a year ago 02:29-04 Letting us all decide it instead of the elite MoH-CMF pact. 02:29-06 TDLF* 02:29-14 ^ 02:29-14 I do have plans, TKF. 02:29-20 Why are y'all giving genders to wikis 02:29-22 Y'all ain't gonna pack it. It is a sister Wiki, and we gonna vote on it. 02:29-30 You legit had no plans until Rick, a bureaucrat, wanted to close it. 02:29-31 Then let's vote again and see if the plan comes to fruition. 02:29-31 Just because I'm not "Omg let's hurry and do everything ASAP hehehe" 02:29-32 And i would like to demote myself from "Great Power" to "Middle Power" again. :P 02:29-47 What do you mean by that? 02:29-48 Doesn't mean I have no plans. 02:29-48 Then you did the usual "I have plans and will fix it all." meme. 02:29-49 JACK watch out you may start ww3 02:29-54 @ Jack. 02:29-56 I'm also a bcrat there. 02:30-08 I think everyone was demoted, if I'm not mistaken. 02:30-09 My influence over users will not be as large. 02:30-16 I was demoted. 02:30-19 You also didn't care for the wiki either until you heard we were closing it, YIS. 02:30-20 I wasn't 02:30-23 I was only a chat mod there anyway. 02:30-26 Make me budcrate on TDLF :) 02:30-40 As usual, the "staff" only care when we want to get rid of it, YIS. 02:30-50 Yeah. 02:30-50 What? 02:30-52 Korra, just a few weeks ago I was discussing with Rick how to clean it up 02:30-52 Tf is "Yeah." 02:31-08 I'm lost. 02:31-09 I feel a vote should simply be held. 02:31-16 Here, on T.D..L. 02:31-20 As it is the Sista. 02:31-23 We're discussing TDL fanon wiki, Jack. 02:31-24 Legit all of TDLCrew, including MoH, decided in March to simply combine the two wikis and Template:Non-canon was made. 02:31-36 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:31-38 Oh, I don't really care for that place TBH. 02:31-41 I never agreed to closing Chase' wiki though 02:31-43 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:31-47 It's not his wiki. 02:31-51 Therefore I should have no say in the matter. 02:31-56 I don't think we should force him to close his wiki 02:32-03 It's a TDL sister that he was, in fact, asked to demote on due to not being TDLCrew. 02:32-03 It ain't his. 02:32-07 It ain't his. 02:32-08 He made it 02:32-13 Wtf 02:32-14 The rest of you seem to want to do something with it whether close or preserve so it is up to you. 02:32-14 Doesn't make it his. 02:32-15 TDLF is female it seems 02:32-22 We should at least have a vote though. 02:32-23 Why are you givin genders to wikis 02:32-25 What happened to the "FANDOM owns it, not you" propaganda you always loved to say! 02:32-27 lol. 02:32-29 is ESB boi or gurl 02:32-31 Since Teiko made this wiki, i guess it's hers then. 02:32-33 Wtf. 02:32-33 I thought BH was Rick. 02:32-35 Yep, TG. 02:32-36 ^ 02:32-38 True, this is hers. 02:32-38 And even Fandom says "Your wiki" when you message them about wikis so admins and etc get some claim 02:32-40 Founders aren't owners. 02:32-42 This is Teiko's wiki and we stole it. 02:32-48 True, this is Teiko's Wiki. 02:32-50 Let's all give up, go home, demote 02:32-55 It's true we did steal it 02:32-57 They can be passed on though. 02:32-58 The facts are bThe wiki does not belong to CMF, but all of us at TDL. 02:33-00 It's only "your" wiki if you rule it as a dictator and do whatever you want within the laws of physics. 02:33-10 bighttps://the-demons-light-fanon.wikia.com/d/p/3261697896743186883 02:33-13 it has begun 02:33-17 It's our sister wiki, not his personal pet roject. 02:33-19 *project 02:33-20 it has begun indeed 02:33-22 Just because you're a founder doesn't make you the owner. Especially if you promote others and then demote yourself. 02:33-24 Jack its his wiki if theres no community and only him and rick and sometimes I edit it 02:33-40 It's not his wiki. 02:33-43 Propaganda vote posted on the fanon rather than main as expected. 02:33-44 Maybe so but what does he say on the matter? 02:33-53 You're flipping on your own personal code of "No one owns wikis." 02:33-54 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:33-55 He doesn't want it closed 02:34-01 Hes actually begging them not to 02:34-03 south do you think TDLF could even be deleted if it was voted on here 02:34-06 He didn't beg? 02:34-11 He simply said he didn't want it closed. 02:34-12 He did 02:34-22 No begging occured, let's stick to facts. 02:34-23 And that will be the end of my involvement in this discussion as I don't really care whether it's preserved or closed. 02:34-28 He kept asking and kept saying he has plans and etc for it 02:34-39 Jack, you say that about everything now. 02:34-49 "hello my name octopus wizard. i and the users of tdl fanon would like tdl deleted thanks bruh" 02:35-08 TDLF needs to be closed so that way more people can see the fanon if it is on here and it can make TDL look like it has more pages 02:35-10 Well this time I mean it because it is technically not really part of this wiki. 02:35-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:35-14 https://the-demons-light-fanon.wikia.com/d/p/3261697896743186883 just flipping vote 02:35-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:35-30 https://the-demons-light-fanon.wikia.com/d/p/3261697896743186883 just flipping vote 02:35-38 Vote! ;( 02:36-04 How would it even hurt if all of his pages are legit imported here and we close our barely used sister wiki? 02:36-04 He can make another wiki for all his plans, TDL does indeed get to decide what to do with their spin-off/sister wiki. 02:36-19 if TDLF is included TDL will have more than 100 pages 02:36-37 can you please just say that frick on the discussion instead of bullying people with it thanks 02:36-47 im saying so as tdl fanon admin so its not minimodding 02:36-48 Then we can ask for an AWB scan, too. 02:36-49 Wait, if we import the pages, what was the point in us moving the pages from here to there a year ago? 02:36-52 Currently saving the logs. 02:36-53 I agree. @ Rick. 02:36-59 Currently saving the logs. 02:37-05 Currently saving the logs. 02:37-14 Currently saving the logs. 02:37-17 Over 200 missed messages 02:37-19 \o 02:37-21 Currently saving the logs. 02:37-26 As well as restoring pages and editing them to be updated. 02:37-37 sad 02:37-40 sad 02:37-50 On an unrelated note, Chase, what happened to your avatar? 02:37-59 ^ 02:38-01 He was t'ing the chat earlier and removed it. 02:38-03 Bye, Q. 02:38-07 would be a real shame if a tdl fanon admin like octopus wizard removed your rights and blocked your account ;) 02:38-23 probably went to far with that one 02:38-25 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:38-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:38-35 not actually gonna do that 02:38-48 I feel Wizard is entitled to this as big mod. 02:38-48 t'ing? 02:38-53 TML has no right to be on the fanon wiki. 02:38-59 As it's an episode of the real RP. 02:39-23 t'ing is frankly obvious. 02:39-29 testing? 02:39-31 Not really. 02:39-34 Yeh, I do a lot of t'ing on Weekdays 02:39-41 Trolling! 02:39-47 woj thats bad 02:39-49 Hmph! 02:40-02 :o 02:40-09 Q used punctuation. 02:40-09 The Wiki gonna be deleted :) 02:40-12 South Ferry trolls on weekdays it seems 02:40-13 Nope. 02:40-15 Fanexit 02:40-22 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 02:40-24 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:40-48 Get TDLF out of the TDLU 02:40-50 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:40-58 I shall rename it ans stuff. 02:41-02 Make it all new. 02:41-11 Simply keep the site itself. 02:41-15 Why can't you just make a new, fresh, .fandom Wiki? 02:41-16 :) 02:41-17 You can make a new wiki for that. 02:41-23 It's like chnaging Jeff the Killer wiki to Just the Kittens wiki. 02:41-24 You legit only want it to keep power on TDL. 02:41-28 Nope. 02:41-37 Just the Kittens was classic 02:41-40 I legit only want it so I have access to all the old logs and pages. 02:41-47 Database dump. 02:41-49 And I feel I can improve it. 02:41-51 Suggested this for all of us. 02:41-59 That takes forever. 02:42-02 You had no plans to improve it until this hour. 02:42-09 FANDOM will simply dump it instantly. 02:42-11 Just like every time we tried to delete a page. 02:42-13 If he changes it to be something else it wont be connected to this wiki 02:42-19 New wiki, MoH. 02:42-20 True, true. 02:42-26 Simply make a fresh .fandom Wiki. 02:42-27 I'll ask for a URL change. 02:42-31 As TDL, we can decide the fate of our sister wiki. He can simply make a new wiki. 02:42-34 Already had one, MoH. 02:42-36 So he'll have no power here so your statement earlier is incorrect and prop 02:42-43 (popcorn) 02:42-44 You know, you can't keep renaming wikis. 02:42-44 https://awm.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/import 02:42-47 *Already had one, CMF 02:43-05 You can rename it a few times though 02:43-50 Not really. It already has several rediects pointing there now. 02:43-50 A third name would likely mess the server up. Database is instant + he can create a new wiki for any new plans he wants. 02:43-56 *redirects 02:44-16 I sent a request to FANDOm. 02:44-18 Database has all the history, as well. 02:44-26 Just what have you done....?! 02:44-27 They'll chnage the UR: in a few days, so don't delete it yet. 02:44-28 And what was the request? 02:44-35 Without a vote...?! Damn it! 02:44-36 It's a surprise. 02:44-40 Wtf 02:44-41 As usual. 02:44-47 He doesn't care for what others want. 02:44-52 Shows he isn't fit for admin there, truly, YIS. 02:44-57 Look, 02:45-01 South, democracy is overrated. 02:45-06 I have new ideas! 02:45-09 Saw the vote went in favor of closing, undermined it. 02:45-10 Propaganda w/o vote as expected 02:45-15 Chase, you can at least let the vote happen. 02:45-17 It's only fair. 02:45-27 democracy has prevailed once again 02:45-27 It's not really. 02:45-28 We didn't demand an instant closure because we wanted to be fair to you. 02:45-31 But you cheated us. 02:45-40 YesIndeedSir. 02:45-52 would that be a good enough reason for demotion (therp) 02:46-03 shouldn't have given up bcrat my man 02:46-04 Not really. 02:46-10 Prop, AWM. 02:46-21 It shows CMF's character though. Will cheat to make sure he gets his way. 02:46-22 And I gave him bcrat back Rick 02:46-29 fuck you 02:46-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:46-35 Please be respectful. 02:46-38 No thank you I have a boyfriend 02:46-42 sad 02:46-43 But yeah, shouldn't have discussed it. 02:46-51 Mess, want to hear an idea I have for the new use of TDL? 02:46-52 *Should have 02:46-54 yeah sry mess 02:47-04 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:47-05 Sure Chase 02:47-13 Good afternoon everyone. 02:47-23 Want some popcorn, South? 02:47-25 Ngl, you guys showed horrible character, YIS. 02:47-33 Grass is green water is wet. 02:47-41 Hey I let the vote happen! 02:47-48 god is dead and xeren has a boyfriend 02:47-50 The two of you legit cheated and took it away, YIS. 02:47-52 I feel that we should have simply closed it without another word as it was already voted on. 02:48-28 MoH secretly gave CMF rights back. 02:48-28 CMF requested name change. 02:48-28 02:48-28 Vote undermined, even though the mother wiki wants it closed. 02:48-33 That's kinda dirty, tbh. 02:48-35 True, true. 02:48-42 Trickery, backhand deals as expected. 02:48-45 It was no secret. 02:48-52 Was it discussed here? 02:49-01 I simply gave Chase back what I had wrongfully forced him to remove last year 02:49-04 No, it was decided on a whim during a discussion with the mother wiki. 02:49-19 He removed it on his own! 02:49-29 Because Mess told me too. 02:49-29 He removed it when I made him. 02:49-32 Legit, we should have let the vote happen without backend deals and cheaets. 02:49-35 It shows character. 02:49-37 *cheats 02:49-40 Saying he wasn't fit to be bcrat on any wiki. 02:49-48 /me hastily deletes evidences 02:49-58 I feel that we all ought to go look in the mirror, and be ashamed of ourselves for this preformance. 02:50-04 We should. 02:50-05 But I gave it back to him tonight because I thought Rick had given it back months ago 02:50-18 why would i give it back 02:50-20 Well, thanks, Mess. 02:50-20 Quite a coincidence, tbh. 02:50-26 (therp) 02:50-27 Well, thanks, Mess. 02:50-34 "Hehehe TDL wants to close off mother wiki, let's cheat them of their vote." 02:50-43 Because Chase helped make that wiki and the is the most active besides you so he earned it Rick 02:50-55 True. 02:51-00 MoH wasn't even on this wiki ever again until tonight. 02:51-07 True, true. 02:51-16 Gonna start converting TDLF into something new. 02:51-20 This wiki was even decided to be closed back in March, with TDLCrew MoH support. 02:51-26 by your own logic you shouldn't be bcrat mess 02:51-30 you aint active at all 02:51-35 Wtfudge baseball hitter! Let the vote occur! 02:51-37 I was there a few weeks ago editing Melissa's page 02:51-56 And Chase, honestly, it shows how dirty your character is. We gave you your spot to be heard, we didn't just demand closure, we heard you out and set up a vote. 02:51-58 > weeks ago 02:51-59 You go and screw us over. 02:52-02 I'm creating a meme page on it for now 02:52-10 Right now* 02:52-38 Weeks ago isn't really active. Just saying. 02:52-44 Not saying it was 02:52-47 Move on from the weeks ago! 02:52-56 Korra said I hadn't been on that wiki until tonight 02:52-59 It is clear why CMF was given budcrate. 02:53-00 And I was saying how I had 02:53-03 you posted that immediately after that concern 02:53-08 You and CMF did not care fo' that wik until tonight, YIS. 02:53-18 Looking at it ever 6+ months isn't caring. 02:53-33 *wiki 02:53-45 >i care more about the wiki then the people who want it to stay around 02:53-54 I just redesigned it to no longer match TDL. 02:54-18 oh god 02:54-27 Oh lord 02:54-30 I must go see this 02:54-43 Wtf! 02:54-49 Might as well delete the vote now. 02:54-50 Undersigned it more like 02:54-56 Cheated! 02:54-57 Because I feel like a good fanon wiki shouldn't match its parent wiki. 02:54-59 Mess, 02:55-01 Undesigned* 02:55-03 Can you redesign it? 02:55-04 We got BEANED! 02:55-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:55-15 Alright, this is no longer funny so I'm just gonna slip out. 02:55-15 You cheated your way and undermined what everyone wanted, CMF. The wiki does not belong to you, but belongs to this wiki and you showed you'd do anything for power. It's a good reason to examine yourself. :) 02:55-18 Nahnah not until the vote finishes 02:55-27 The vote is over! 02:55-30 I'll revert to the old style then? 02:55-31 He already screwed it over. 02:55-32 Nope. 02:55-36 The vote ain't over. 02:55-39 Yeah, good idea. Let's not infringe the consensus. 02:55-43 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has been kicked by Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls ~ 02:55-55 And it's not even been one day of voting. Why would it be over? 02:55-58 Seems he just couldn't handle any more of the dubious trickery. 02:56-00 Requesting a name change in secret while we're voting on it is undermining what everyone wanted, CMF. 02:56-04 Wait for my URL change request to be completed. 02:56-09 nah 02:56-11 ^ @ Korra. 02:56-12 Yes, you screwed the vote over. 02:56-15 You notice Jack never helps anymore? 02:56-27 Sadly, he does. 02:56-28 >changing the subject 02:56-31 The vote was screwed over, I thought we would only think about redoing it after! 02:56-37 He's just not as active these days. 02:56-38 Cheated! BEANED! 02:56-41 Wtf is Sadly! 02:56-49 Don't worry. 02:56-54 He comments a few times but mostly just watches than leaves 02:56-57 As noted above, this shows CMF doesn't care about what anyone else thinks and would do anything fo' power. 02:56-58 Still. 02:57-01 ^ @Mess 02:57-20 There, back to normal, the wiki. 02:57-22 I feel JN is a valuable member of TDLCrew, and does as much as Stlijku, CS, etc. 02:57-28 Just yesterday he was in WW. 02:57-29 I was gonna make a meme page on the fanon but nah 02:57-33 It's not back to normal unless you cancel the name change until after the vote. 02:57-41 Do it, MH. 02:57-43 Requesting it now is cheating us. 02:57-46 ^ @ Korra. 02:57-47 Do it, MoH! 02:57-52 I am not cancelling the name change. 02:57-56 Please do. 02:58-00 So you admit it eh? 02:58-02 Because it's undermining the voting. 02:58-04 Then you are not fit for the wiki at all and only care for yourself. 02:58-08 ^ 02:58-09 You sweep in Budcrate quickly, 02:58-11 I didn't really change the name. 02:58-17 Good. 02:58-19 Quickly add in the name change in secret, etc etc. 02:58-22 Yeh sure, CMF. 02:58-23 I was kididng. 02:58-36 why was the theme changed back 02:58-37 OoOoo wow 02:58-45 No one believes that, CMF. 02:58-46 Because MoH said it was undersigned. 02:58-52 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:58-56 Look. 02:59-03 I would like to thank Heaven for agreeing we should have a vote. She is a btrue TDLF budcrate. 02:59-12 Wikis names can change, TKF. 02:59-14 Yeah, okay. 02:59-19 True, Chase. 02:59-23 Yeah, CMF handed in the vote. 02:59-24 Getting late. 02:59-24 But that's not really the point. 02:59-26 It's the truth. 02:59-31 Gonna head out. 02:59-31 It's cheating us of the vote to go and change the name before we can vote on it. 02:59-32 I don't like it but yeah the vote started so it should be finished 02:59-41 Do not close the wiki while I'm gone. 02:59-41 I would prefer if we made a way for everyone to be happy 02:59-41 It shows you only care about what you want and think. 02:59-42 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:59-45 MoH is a true Budcrate and is needed there ageine. 02:59-47 A compromise somehow 02:59-54 And that's why I believe we're no longer fit to serve on that wiki. 02:59-59 *You're 03:00-00 As I have a lot of pages to preserve. 03:00-12 Legit not just gonna close it, CMF. 03:00-13 vote is gonna take a week 03:00-28 Guys 03:00-32 We agreed to give you time to get your pages, even told you a way how. 03:00-35 Yes? 03:00-42 Instead of a battleground lets find a compromise. 03:00-47 But you disrespected us and our view by requesting a name change this early. 03:01-13 It's better for both parties to be happy honestly. 03:01-15 Compromise can only come after he cancels it! 03:01-18 Chase, you can simply use the export and import tools. 03:01-18 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 03:01-26 Export data from that wiki. 03:01-30 Import the data to another. 03:01-32 Ugh. 03:01-33 Because anything else is simply giving it all to CMF's way. 03:01-34 He left. 03:01-35 He headed out. 03:01-43 He could have waited. 03:01-47 Guys, 03:01-50 What? 03:01-52 Let's discuss Episode 6. 03:02-02 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:02-11 You can't make chase do anything by badgering him. 03:02-23 You have to calmly PM him and reason with him. 03:02-28 No one badgered him. Discussing it isn't badgering. 03:02-33 No, there's no need for secret PM deals. 03:02-44 Its badgering in his eyes. 03:02-47 This concerns the whole wiki and the discussion will be public! 03:02-49 Still. 03:02-57 > You have to calmly PM him and reason with him. 03:02-57 bigDiscord Task Force 03:03-03 that is all 03:03-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:03-33 You know he isn't as mature as most of us so he sees it differently 03:03-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:03-39 And yes he is reading this 03:03-47 DTF doesn't exist anymore. 03:03-56 Mess, 03:03-57 Disgraceful 03:03-58 that wasnt the point syde 03:04-02 Also if he's reading this, then why doesn't he return to chat? 03:04-03 Look at it from our view for a second. 03:04-05 I just cannot believe this is happening 03:04-17 We wanted the wiki gone, we weren't just going to delete it. 03:04-22 all of you have been ranting about a damn fanon wiki for thirty minutes 03:04-23 We asked CMF about it, he gave his view. 03:04-30 I understand both sides. 03:04-39 We decided to let it to go vote. And told him ways to keep it all in case it was deleted. 03:04-42 And I see the reasoning behind both sides 03:04-47 Then he cheated us. 03:04-50 And then the vote was Undermined! 03:04-52 Corrupted! 03:04-52 So say something to CMF! 03:04-55 Which is why I think a fair compromise is needed 03:05-02 How do we know that Chase even submitted the rename? 03:05-02 Also known as the vote 03:05-07 (hmph) 03:05-27 Moving everything related to TDL here and letting him mold the wiki the way he wants about whatever he wants removing any mention of TDL 03:05-37 Then simply make a new Wiki 03:05-52 just use a different wiki for that 03:05-56 Voting is basically as fair as compromising though. 03:05-58 You know how Chase is about the past and memories. 03:06-00 w:c:the-angels-light 03:06-09 Then simply make a Database Dump. 03:06-15 He is like me he doesn't like change and he doesn't like the past being erased 03:06-18 That is why we suggested database dump! 03:06-18 It gives him all threads, pages, page histories, etc. 03:06-22 ^ 03:06-26 We not gonna give em special treatment! Simply make a Database Dump. 03:06-33 to be fair i do like having the past erased 03:06-39 True, ow. 03:06-41 which is why i asked for bcrat on tdlf 03:06-43 All of you have been saying the same thing for thirty minutes now 03:06-58 Absolutely, Hartington. We are all NPCs. 03:06-59 I like having the positive past preserved. 03:06-59 so i could eventually destroy it months later 03:07-13 "Chase doesn't want the wiki deleted" 03:07-13 "We need to delete it" 03:07-13 "We settled it would be part of the main wiki way back in March" 03:07-24 Gold 03:07-24 you see, this was all actually a very long conspiracy which stretched back before i was even on wikia 03:07-25 "But no we cant delete it" 03:07-30 "We must" 03:07-32 We all knew, OW. 03:07-48 I ain't saying we can't reach compromise, MoH. 03:08-01 But in order for us to do this, our side feels CMF needs to cancel the rename until we decide. 03:08-05 Because it's not fair to us. 03:08-08 I think it would be more fair to give both parties what they want 03:08-34 Make 'em cancel it! 03:08-40 .. 03:08-53 I was going to until yall badgered him out of chat! 03:08-54 Cancel what? 03:09-01 CS65 lost as usual. 03:09-02 Can't we actually just delete the wiki now 03:09-06 No, I'm not lost. 03:09-09 No. 03:09-13 send a S:C and get it over with, like damn 03:09-15 > yall badgered him out of chat! 03:09-15 he does this all the time yknow 03:09-32 i do see your point tho 03:09-33 Because he is a over sensitive kid. 03:09-37 Chase needs to cancel the rename, if he has already sent it. 03:09-45 He's not a child anymore. He's a teenager. 03:09-50 There's ways to handle all types of users. 03:10-06 i'm not going to cancel the vote because democracy but if you want to propose your alternative on TDLF you can 03:10-14 If the majority gets what they want, then that's still fair. Since that's the way votes work. 03:10-15 i might support but probably neutral 03:10-23 Syde he has explained to all of us his disabilies and Chase is mentally younger than he actually is. 03:10-48 He's not the only one that's mentally younger. 03:10-55 holy shit 03:10-57 We not gonna give one user special treatment, it was handled accordingly and respectfully, and a vote was put up. 03:11-01 He's still a child mentally. 03:11-23 Still handled respectfully, I was on TP at 10 and saw some truly hellish things! 03:11-33 Wtf, Syde. 03:11-36 Wtf was that. 03:11-36 What? 03:11-41 shouldn't be on fandom then 03:11-47 It wasn't explained properly though. 03:11-49 9:10 03:11-49 C.Syde65 03:11-49 He's not the only one that's mentally younger. 03:11-53 CS meme. 03:11-56 Why are you overreacting to a harmless message? 03:12-08 He not gonna get no special treatment. He was handled respectfully and he CHOSE to head out. 03:12-26 A vote was set up, compromise of a database Dump on main proposed, 03:12-30 But he headed out. 03:12-34 Some people do feel younger than they actually are. In some - key word: some - aspects of their personalities. 03:12-42 fuck my life i want to give in and just close the vote now 03:12-42 I was young too once and I ain't get no special treatment on T.P. 03:12-49 And some people feel older. 03:12-52 Actually badgering him the way he was isn't respectfully. 03:13-04 It was respectfully discussed, is the truth. 03:13-05 Having a discussion isn't badgering. 03:13-15 People need to stop being snowflakes, YIS. 03:13-20 Yeah. 03:13-24 Not to be rude but TDL users often start ganging up and badgering when they don't get their way I've been at the end of this a few times 03:13-30 yeah 03:13-31 If CMF can't handle a simple discussion where the conversation is against him. 03:13-37 Then he ain't admin material. 03:13-41 Nope, plus it only being CMF is prop, you were involved too. 03:13-43 And not really, MoH. 03:13-45 Got the same messages, 03:13-48 That's called the discussion not going your way. 03:13-53 Korra you haven't seen it. 03:13-55 But I ain't see NO MoH propaganda about how she was attacked. 03:13-56 The thing is. 03:13-57 this can't end well 03:13-57 Cuz she wasn't. 03:13-58 It's not a gang up if people don't agree with your vote. 03:14-12 When the minority doesn't get their way as a result of voting, it is still fair. 03:14-17 That's how consensus works. 03:14-33 Seems GP256 headed into TDLD. 03:14-33 He is truly everywhere I am now. 03:14-34 It's a gang up if everyone is getting on your case jumping on you for having a different opinion 03:14-47 Which I and Chase and others have gotten a few times. 03:14-47 No, it's a discussion not going their way. 03:14-48 it is 03:14-51 It's happened to me various times. 03:14-57 It's not nice and its why I've left the wiki a few times. 03:15-00 It's not our fault you and CMF often come up with ideas that most don't agree with. 03:15-05 i'm sorry but mess is right 03:15-05 If people's opinions conflict with each other, and the outcome is settled through a vote, it's still fair. 03:15-06 Yeh, this is a b c="yellow" u big True God Chat 03:15-07 It's not a gang up. 03:15-14 it is 03:15-17 Absolutely Hartington. 03:15-29 Explain how, OW. 03:15-31 I understand what it's like to be the minority. I've been the minority before. 03:15-34 i've been a complete asshole to chase for at least weeks 03:15-39 Also, is it just me or is yellow hard to read here. 03:15-45 not just you 03:15-53 It is a gang up and it's something I plan on mentioning in reviews as a way to improve. 03:15-55 And to be a person who is regularly among the minority must be pretty tough. 03:16-01 Propaganda vote as expected. 03:16-14 How is it even ganging up? I disagree that it is. 03:16-31 Gang up is propaganda, if the user has an opinion everyone disagrees with oh well! If it gets out of hand mods come in, of course. 03:16-42 MoH was legit mocked in chat earlier. 03:16-44 You call everything you don't agree with Propaganda that is what dictators do instead of listening to what the users are saying 03:16-46 TKF told people to stop. 03:16-51 That ain't no gang up. 03:16-56 it is 03:16-57 Ganging up normally only happens when people deliberately cause a conflict with or exclude someone to dominate them. 03:16-57 Low tier memes unrelated to the discussion, TKF. 03:17-07 You may say this but it was prior to the discussion even. 03:17-21 It is propaganda, MoH. We've all known for many months now a negative vote from MoH was coming. 03:17-22 Just like with CS, if she requests the memes not be used again, or DTF l, 03:17-26 She is free to do so. 03:17-42 Why am I getting notifs and I don't even see the PM. 03:17-44 We aren't doing anything to gang up on anyone. 03:17-49 refresh? 03:17-56 Like we've asked for you to tell us concerns, Mess. 03:17-58 You always leave. 03:18-23 > We aren't doing anything to gang up on anyone. 03:18-23 every single comment mess makes multiple people immediately try and strike it down using the exact same points 03:18-36 That's because there are things called bfacts. 03:18-40 It's not on purpose. 03:18-44 So it doesn't count. 03:18-57 Seeing as during disagreements with Mess, we're usually all varied it's not a gang up but people using facts. 03:19-05 Sometimes I am with MoH, sometimes against, sometimes I am neutral! 03:19-07 True. 03:19-09 Honestly, when I've disagreed even when I was staff it felt like I was bullied many times for not sharing an opinion and etc when you don't agree with the majority you have to deal with memes and "Lol" and "Lmao" or called propagangda. Even now as i'm trying to explain this it is happening. 03:19-13 Like MoH was attacked earlier and I was fo' her. 03:19-21 Like you do as well, Mess? 03:19-36 She ain't was attacked, low tier good spirit memes that could be seen as offensive 03:19-56 And any meme that was seen as offensive was apologized for. 03:19-58 TDL has turned into a dictatorship where if you don't agree you get ganged up on until you either shut up or leave 03:20-00 i feel like i'm watching SBFW die again 03:20-06 Like the other day when I laughed at her comment, I apologized. 03:20-08 And not really, Mess. 03:20-11 Our side support votes. 03:20-11 It hasn't really. 03:20-23 Your side is dirty and cheats, this vote was a clear example. 03:20-23 It has. 03:20-33 Both you and CMF cheated and undermined us, now crying bully because we called it out. 03:20-39 You and the rest of the crew are the ones doing it of course you cant see it. 03:20-48 @ Korra - True. 03:20-56 But the users the ones outside it see it 03:21-04 It's not that we can't see it. 03:21-08 We simply don't agree. 03:21-21 We must discuss something else not just repeat outselves 03:21-26 Disagreeing is evil, CS65. 03:21-29 Why would you? you aren't the one getting mocked and silenced when you disagree. 03:21-33 It means you're a bully if you disagree. 03:21-38 You legit do this everywhere you are, MoH, YIS. 03:21-43 What do you mean? @ Korra. 03:21-47 CCC, TDL, RaNdOM Discord servers. 03:21-55 The other side is always demonized whereas your side is respected. 03:22-04 CCC is known for being corrupt 03:22-08 Everyone says it even you 03:22-12 Like we've legit said we want to hear concerns from you. 03:22-15 And random servers? 03:22-25 I am leaving this chat is boring when you are just seeing peple repeat themselves 03:22-27 You mean the server I got demoted in because I was female? 03:22-31 How is disagreeing evil? And how is it bullying? Is this another meme comment? 03:22-39 The owner even said that was the reason 03:22-43 CS65 truly malfunctioned here. 03:22-59 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:23-00 No one is even talking about that, MoH. 03:23-00 Clearly talking about how you always say the other side bullies you. 03:23-07 hey can i get a 1 hour chat ban 03:23-10 No one even knows you got demoted for some SJW reason. 03:23-13 octopus no 03:23-15 why 03:23-17 That was the only thing I ever said about a discord server. 03:23-21 Low tier meme, absolutely not OW. 03:23-21 Because. 03:23-22 Not really. 03:23-24 are requested bans not allowed 03:23-28 Of course. 03:23-29 They ain't allowed. 03:23-31 It's not something that users get by requesting. 03:23-35 Per Korra. 03:23-44 Tf yall. 03:23-47 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User:EarthlingnAkumi/Pucci 03:23-49 Read this. 03:23-50 I feel MoHs DM is needed as some TKF-MoH propaganda is leaking, if that continues. 03:24-19 Has Knightmare really been here for ages 03:24-25 Seems like it. 03:24-34 He gets distracted a lot. 03:24-44 I think he's been here since 1 PM. 03:25-40 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 03:25-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:25-48 Is Yatalu ever active anywhere? 03:26-04 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:26-08 No idea. 03:26-44 He's crat on this wiki I was thinking about adopting but I was wondering if I could talk to him about a promotion instead 03:26-53 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:26-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:26-56 Yatalu is female. 03:27-03 sShe showed a face reveal on Discord and she's super hot. 03:27-07 Well everyone looks like we a- 03:27-11 I've been told male by others and I see. 03:27-14 -re done for today........ 03:27-29 Is she active on discord? 03:27-47 I have had no reason to believe that Yatalu is male. 03:28-26 Seems she and I liked a lot of the same topics 03:28-30 But then I actually thought that Kittynator was female when they added that information to their masthead. 03:28-39 Because every wiki I've adopted or wanted to adopt 03:28-43 Shes been staff on 03:28-51 Look, things got heated here tonight and I would like to apologize for my behavior if it offended anyone. But I think people shouldn't just assume we're trying to bully them. Just because the majority often disagrees with something MoH or CMF come up with, doesn't mean it's bullying or hateful behavior. No need to plan two months ahead to vote to remove based on this as that is just devious, truly. Using "People laugh at us" is truly filler as both CMF and MoH laugh at us too. It's something we all do and it's truly prop to say it's one sided. So instead of planning months in advance to topple the crew, let's discuss it now! 03:29-01 Didn't know she was staff on GM and Diabolik Lovers wiki. 03:29-05 Because I couldn't remember what Kittynator's gender information said beforehand. 03:29-17 I think she was on GM not sure about DL 03:29-17 Wtf is this shit? 03:29-26 I flatly agree with what Korra has said. 03:29-29 Let's take a look at this TKFian Propaganda. 03:29-32 Also Korra you realize Rick also agreed on the gang up stuff? 03:29-35 It's called reaching a compromise, South. Reaching out to MoH. 03:29-39 You have 3 users all saying the same thing 03:29-46 Maybe its time to listen 03:29-52 And you have more saying otherwise. 03:29-57 ^ 03:30-04 I reached out to you, do the wise thing and accept to work instead of just sticking to your own idea. 03:30-08 Yeah the ones doing the behavior 03:30-11 Otherwise this isn't a community. 03:30-12 Agreed. @ Korra. 03:30-12 Rick Sanhez made a meme about how he unloads on CMF! 03:30-15 Wtf! 03:30-18 While the ones on the end getting it is saying it 03:30-21 Explain the behavior, and who is doing it! 03:30-28 South Rick legit Pmed me saying he agreed with me 03:30-30 It was a mistake, tbh. 03:30-36 I can screenshot it 03:30-37 He literally said this publicly in chat yes 03:30-44 I thought MoH could at least agree to compromise, but she is refusing to accept it. 03:30-47 So I am done with it, YIS. 03:30-52 Screenshots can be edited. 03:30-57 Stop! 03:31-01 He said it publicly! 03:31-03 He agreed! 03:31-04 I'm not a troll I don't edit screenshots 03:31-07 Wtf 03:31-09 He also PMed me memes about it, MoH. So yeah. He's a memer. 03:31-16 Legit PMed me memeing about "bullying" CMF. 03:31-26 Korra I cant scroll up can you repost what you said? 03:31-28 True true, he is to be taken with a grain of salt. 03:31-31 Still the minority though. When someone disagrees with the majority, the wise move is to just accept that that's what the majority thinks, and not try to undermine them. 03:31-51 At the same time CS, be vocal about your point of course. 03:31-53 Is there even a need, MoH. You legit tossed a legitimate reach-out as the usual "You're wrong!". 03:31-56 When someone disagrees with the majority on this wiki they get ganged up on 03:31-59 That's legit why I left 03:32-14 And keep leaving 03:32-14 Now we are just repeating! 03:32-14 TheKorraFanatic 03:32-14 Look, things got heated here tonight and I would like to apologize for my behavior if it offended anyone. But I think people shouldn't just assume we're trying to bully them. Just because the majority often disagrees with something MoH or CMF come up with, doesn't mean it's bullying or hateful behavior. No need to plan two months ahead to vote to remove based on this as that is just devious, truly. Using "People laugh at us" is truly filler as both CMF and MoH laugh at us too. It's something we all do and it's truly prop to say it's one sided. So instead of planning months in advance to topple the crew, let's discuss it now! 03:32-14 Explain! 03:32-14 I don't see it as being ganged up on. 03:32-16 This is just Duckspeak now. 03:32-19 Mess, you literally say that everywhere, even in IRL. 03:32-20 Explain! 03:32-21 So yeah. 03:32-24 It's not really valid. 03:32-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:32-37 But we're willing to listen if you're willing to do the same. 03:32-46 Even made a huge post about this, but it was rejected. 03:32-49 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:32-49 She headed out. 03:32-49 Hmph. 03:32-52 Now, 03:32-53 I feel that Korra's message that he posted was well written and accurately reflects the truth. 03:32-53 Explain! 03:33-02 I feel that Korra's message that he posted was well written and accurately reflects the truth. 03:33-44 The fact that one side can reach out to the other and the other sticks to their own facts refusing to be willing honestly shows which side is right. 03:33-55 Things will never improve here until yall admit it happens 03:34-06 We aren't going to admit it. 03:34-14 Things will never improve until you admit you are wrong about things as well and quit trying to topple crew. 03:34-18 Because that's not the way consensus works. 03:34-33 You might not see it as ganging up but that is how it is viewed by the one getting the treatment 03:34-35 Thus the point of me asking for a compromise. 03:34-46 Yes, the one that says this about ieverywhere. 03:34-56 But we're asking to consider this if you also consider our side. 03:35-00 I don't say it everywhere and that is a goddamn lie. 03:35-01 The sooner the minority accepts the way the majority sees things, the sooner all conflicts etc. can be kept to a minimum. 03:35-03 I do not see what is wrong with you doing that. 03:35-04 And it's not a lie. 03:35-10 You say it legit everywhere. 03:35-20 Any place you're not Big Modding, you say this, YIS. 03:35-20 I do not stop telling lies about me. 03:35-35 Now was the compromise ignored? 03:35-51 Because we trying to reach out, but you're not. 03:35-53 I didn't ignore it. I can't speak for anyone else. But I didn't ignore it. 03:36-08 This is a community and not a stand your ground thing and we asked for a compromise. 03:36-08 I'm reading it in the lags 03:36-10 Logs* 03:36-22 I pasted it for you! 03:36-28 I had to refresh! 03:36-31 The fast chat was lagging me 03:36-51 Is chat lagging for anyone here, because it's lagging a bit for me when posting messages? 03:37-01 Oh, perhaps it has sped up again. 03:37-14 I opened a new window. 03:37-29 Why are you giving us detail to detail of what is happening to you. 03:37-43 Never mind. 03:37-58 I was just asking whether anyone else was experiencing lag. 03:38-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:38-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:38-09 Yeah, this is a robot. 03:38-19 That was a programmed response about lag, frankly. 03:38-30 It was a human response. 03:38-37 Nice 03:38-46 I feel once MoH reads TKF statement, 03:38-54 She will fully agree and cooperate. 03:39-11 I truly hope so. 03:39-22 I just cannot believe the OW PMIng meme was used. 03:39-26 Cuz he PMed me memeing about this shit. 03:39-35 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 03:39-46 Welcome, OW. 03:39-48 Why did you do it? 03:39-49 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheKorraFanatic/Introducing_Gadgets#comm-8043 03:39-53 do what 03:40-16 MoH said you PMed her agreeing with her, you PMed me meming about bullying CMF. 03:40-16 Why was it done! 03:40-38 Chaotic Neutral 03:40-39 > chase is a kid who is overly obsessed with keeping his mementos around 03:40-39 thats not memeing 03:40-56 Is, sadly. 03:41-11 Syde make the bot log 03:41-22 Just why was SlendyBot used as an alt on the blog? 03:41-34 > chase is a kid 03:41-34 mentally a child, physically a teenager 03:41-34 03:41-34 > overly obsessed with keeping his mementos around 03:41-34 mess explained this already 03:41-45 Done. 03:41-50 because i thought it'd be funny 03:42-10 I feel further action should be taken for the use of the Bot as an alt. 03:42-33 Apparently AWM Bot was used ON the bot. 03:42-43 But going back to the CMF Prop, Database Dump was proposed as a comp that would make both sides happy, ignored as expected. 03:42-43 He needed to make an appearance. 03:42-44 Hmph. 03:43-18 >memes bulling chase 03:43-18 haha yes 03:43-18 03:43-18 >memes you don't like 03:43-18 reeeeeeeee bot's cannot be used as alts this must be stopped 03:43-37 Unless we gon' discuss a compromise, TKF gonna retire fo the night. 03:43-46 bye 03:43-50 Fuck! 03:43-53 What the hell was that. 03:44-03 I was just kicked the hell of here by OW. 03:44-12 *out of here 03:44-30 03:28-51 Look, things got heated here tonight and I would like to apologize for my behavior if it offended anyone. But I think people shouldn't just assume we're trying to bully them. Just because the majority often disagrees with something MoH or CMF come up with, doesn't mean it's bullying or hateful behavior. No need to plan two months ahead to vote to remove based on this as that is just devious, truly. Using "People laugh at us" is truly filler as both CMF and MoH laugh at us too. It's something we all do and it's truly prop to say it's one sided. So instead of planning months in advance to topple the crew, let's discuss it now! 03:44-35 gottej boys 03:44-36 Okay to be fair 03:44-42 gottej bois 03:44-52 It seems as if you are only talking about today 03:45-01 When I've been talking about the whole last 8 months 03:45-02 Not really, I am talking about all of the past few months. 03:45-21 MoH bassumed! 03:45-21 Okay to be fair you have to have a very high iq to understand atticus and chad's bizarre adventure 03:45-21 I don't see how that's only talking about today. 03:45-28 Talking about what happened on Fanon 03:45-33 How about trying to agree to compromise instead of nit-picking! 03:45-38 It may have been written in light of today, but it sounds as if it was referring to the past in general. 03:45-40 When that wasn't the point behind the things I was saying. 03:45-45 I see no compromise in it. 03:45-51 I do. 03:45-55 I do as well. 03:46-13 Syde actually nvm 03:46-18 Clearly outlines that we discuss our issues instead of planning to topple Crew in two months. Clearly says that we assume you guys don't mean bad and you do same for us. 03:46-31 Yeah. 03:46-32 You just don't want to compromise, but rather us agree instantly. 03:46-41 Syde, please quite cheer-leading. 03:46-48 Fuck. 03:46-49 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:46-51 That put a bad image in my head. 03:46-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:46-53 No one plans to topple the crew but raise points that need to be addressed. 03:46-54 What? 03:46-57 @ Korra. 03:46-58 Lmao! 03:47-03 Same kora lmao 03:47-16 I cant stop laughing at this image now. 03:47-45 We see it as trying to topple Crew, as we've expected this vote for many weeks now and when we are legit coming to you, you're refusing to compromise. 03:47-51 So we reached a compromise I presume? 03:47-54 But binstead you want to make a public show against Crew. 03:48-00 Which is trying to tople. 03:48-05 *topple 03:48-08 True. 03:48-17 Even when I was staff yall all refused to listen. 03:48-27 Because we simply didn't agree. 03:48-29 Stuck in the past. 03:48-33 We are here btonight. 03:48-36 And now that I'm not you still refuse to listen. 03:48-37 We are talking to you bnow. 03:48-45 And you are refusing to listen. 03:48-48 We are listening. 03:48-50 I came back to the TDL after leaving because I want things to improve. 03:48-52 We just don't agree. 03:49-02 You are sticking to trying to topple Crew two months from now instead of discussing it now. 03:49-21 I wont be opposing anyone. 03:49-25 We asked for discussion and you are not discussing it! 03:49-43 Maybe a few neutrals but mostly supports with the pros and cons of everyone's behavior 03:49-56 And this is our point. 03:50-15 You do not want to talk it out, but rather make a public show of opposition, which is seen as toppling, YIS. 03:50-27 When we're asking to talk with you and for us both to look at each other's side, 03:50-42 Which I'm trying to do. 03:50-44 I do not see harm in doing that and we're simply asking you to sit at table with us instead of against us. 03:51-09 So come, take a seat here and lay out your issues. Then we discuss. 03:51-14 Look, South make a group on discord with, Me, Korra Rick Syde Chase and yourself and maybe Jack. 03:51-17 No! 03:51-22 We gonna have this on main chat! 03:51-31 What group though? I see no group. 03:51-35 Wiki discussions should be held on the wiki! 03:51-40 > I do not see harm in doing that and we're simply asking you to sit at table with us instead of against us. 03:51-40 i thought you were joking when you said disagreeing was a bad thing ;) 03:51-42 Yeah, they should. 03:51-49 I would prefer it would the ones that are offline can see the discussion. 03:51-58 Project:Chat/Logs 03:52-09 But only users with chat mod rights can view them. 03:52-17 >but they cant be viewed by non-admins 03:52-17 click view source/edit 03:52-17 Sadly, that is prop. 03:52-19 they can 03:52-20 Everyone can see them. 03:52-24 I know. 03:52-24 Actually Syde. 03:52-30 I'm reading them right now. 03:52-35 But not everyone "knows" how to get around it. 03:52-38 We just tell ourselves this to feel better. 03:52-49 I read em when I don't have a good fanfic to read. 03:52-51 why did you lie about it to all of us if you knew it wasn't true 03:52-54 Might as well unhide the logs at this point. 03:52-55 Not exactly. Because it's how it's meant to be. 03:53-16 There's a trick to reading them Rick 03:53-31 9:52 03:53-31 Octopus Wizard 03:53-31 >but they cant be viewed by non-admins 03:53-31 click view source/edit 03:53-36 OW legit said this, YIS. 03:53-37 That's the reason I say it. And partly because if I said otherwise, that would encourage non-chat mods to figure out how to see them. 03:53-58 who cares 03:53-59 Look, 03:54-06 We only EVER hid the logs cuz the Doorman was reading them. 03:54-07 I believe everyone knows how to read them by now 03:54-12 He still reads them! 03:54-15 Ah yeah, right. 03:54-15 No need to hide any longer. 03:54-16 whomst is doorman 03:54-18 True. 03:54-20 TBH CCC was reading the logs too 03:54-25 Someone we don't speak of. 03:54-42 That was funny. 03:54-44 Someone whose real name was damned and now given several unofficial names. 03:54-48 smalllord voldemort 03:54-52 lmao. 03:54-55 gottem boys 03:54-57 DBH, Doorman, etc. 03:55-02 Wouldn't enter chat but would read what we were saying to pass the time. 03:55-14 yeah its called lurking 03:55-25 Not really funny, imo. 03:55-25 They only did it to make fun and mock. 03:55-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:55-26 bizarrely common practice on forums 03:55-30 Speedit and many others would do it. 03:55-35 Icy still reads them tbh 03:55-45 hi icier 03:55-50 Hi, Icier. 03:55-56 Yo Ripto 03:56-01 Why didn't you block the sock on Diary of a Whimpy kid wiki? 03:56-08 i already asked them 03:56-10 So we all made a compromise and loved and hugged? 03:56-19 Nah, shit was reached. 03:56-26 I am retiring fo' the night anyways. 03:56-27 I just cannot wait till she is back in the Crew. Hmph. 03:56-35 korra you said that awhile ago 03:56-58 South make a DM 03:57-00 We don't know this. 03:57-17 We gonna have this on main! 03:57-17 It needs, Korra, Syde, Rick, Jack, Chase and myself of course. 03:57-23 Kk 03:57-28 And no, OW. 03:57-28 I said I would retire if we ain't done shit, now I am. 03:57-31 We need TG as well. 03:57-47 Nope 03:58-05 All TDL staff should be in, YIS. 03:58-12 Plus the two users with concernss. 03:58-13 Why all? 03:58-14 *concerns 03:58-24 Because it affects all of Crew? 03:58-29 Oh yeah, true. 03:58-39 I'm not in favor of some private DM with back-end deals. 03:58-45 Neither. 03:58-49 If we ain't gonna do it on main, we gonna have all of us plus them in it! 03:59-10 And we gonna do this shit tomorrow. 03:59-15 Akumi memes too much and honestly? nvm anyways she memes too much 03:59-46 She is still staff and belongs. 03:59-57 so you're saying akumi is basically me as a female chatmod 04:00-04 Personal bias doesn't change this, YIS. 04:00-04 Q and TG belong there. 04:00-17 Q and Akumi belong, as they are both TDL crew. 04:00-20 If we're going to do a private DM, our terms is that all of crew is present. 04:00-37 does q even know who xeren is 04:00-41 legit question 04:00-50 Of course. 04:00-59 I don't feel comfortable in DMs with Akumi. But fine. 04:01-00 He would be quite an idiot to be here for two years and not know. 04:01-11 You have no reason to, she never did anything to you. 04:01-18 this wiki has been around for 2 years? 04:01-20 fuck i feel old 04:01-26 Yes but things won't get better if you aren't in a DM together. 04:01-32 Not quite two years. 04:01-34 Three months away from it, OW. 04:01-34 We are old. 04:01-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:01-53 She can come off as rude and as I said memes too much to the point that when I try to make serious statements she turns them into memes. 04:01-59 Not being in a DM together might as well prevent things between you from ever getting better. 04:02-07 again basically me 04:02-22 Three months from two years, bigwhy hasn't this shit died yet? 04:02-26 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 04:02-26 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:02-28 idk 04:02-34 homelessness probably 04:02-37 I never believed that it would die in the first place. 04:02-38 lol. 04:02-45 She is actually one of the more serious staff, imo. 04:02-45 Like I barely see MoH and TG in chat together. 04:02-58 But I guess a DM about our issues would be a good place to discuss it. 04:03-03 But I respect your view and will tell her not to meme as much. 04:03-19 We gonna create the DM tomorrow though, because I want a break from it for tonight. 04:03-26 Kk. 04:03-51 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 04:04-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:04-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:04-41 k 04:05-06 I think Korra needs to have a chat with Jack about his odd behavior lately YIS. 04:05-45 where was that thing korra posted earlier posted 04:05-48 What's odd about his behaviour, really? 04:05-53 I see nothing odd about it. 04:06-36 He rarely talks and helps during discussions when hes dragged in hes always trying to leave them. When hes in chat and a discussion starts he leaves. 04:06-38 Syde, gonna lay it out like this, 04:07-03 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:07-08 I think you're too biased with personal feelings. If a user is a good friend, they can do no wrong. 04:07-08 If you dislike them, they can do no right and even small things are judged. 04:07-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:07-19 ^^^^ 04:07-39 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:07-47 How? 04:07-57 I do feel that he needs to be more active. 04:08-02 He just said how. 04:08-11 In fact I am a bit concerned about his inactivity. 04:08-11 MoH just said how Dippy was acting lately too. 04:08-34 Well yeah. I suppose that's something to be concerned about. 04:08-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:08-49 He is normally he one whose name floods WA because he edits so much but he hasn't been editing either 04:08-52 But I see his declining activity as the main issue. 04:09-04 Ah, yeah. 04:09-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:09-49 And I think its something emotionally at least that's the vide I'm getting. 04:10-16 But I don't think I'm the one, he wants a DM from about it. 04:10-22 While me and Jack are admittedly on good terms, his declining activity hasn't gone unnoticed by myself. 04:10-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:10-45 And it's not something that I will ignore. 04:11-03 I honestly think he's depressed and the bickering is making it worse for him. 04:11-07 But I could be wrong. 04:11-18 I feel like he is just focused on Uni for now. 04:11-22 ^ 04:11-27 He's been like this before the bickering started tonight. 04:11-31 So he seems cold and distant. 04:11-34 Cuz he has Uni, 04:11-35 There hasn't been any bickering for the past few days. 04:11-37 Oh, now that you mentioned it. 04:11-39 So does not come up as much. 04:11-44 Now that I remember, actually. 04:11-45 It's not that South he finished his exams at Uni for now. 04:11-58 Well if you've been away from something for a while, 04:12-04 Hard to readjust y'know. 04:12-06 I do remember him getting a bit overreactive to some things, not too long ago. 04:12-10 Perhaps he is just tired fo' now. 04:12-15 I suppose cuz he wasn't as interested as he felt obligated due to the ping. 04:12-17 Things that weren't anything to overreact about. 04:12-57 Perhaps all the past bickering and the recent stuff has made him want to be around us less because its depressing? 04:12-59 Yknow what 04:13-00 And yeah, that is something that could be improved on. 04:13-07 I'ma just DM him since no one else is. 04:13-21 Just make a MoH-TKF group DM with Dippy. 04:13-31 CS65 too since he is buddies with Dippy. 04:13-40 Hmm, okay. 04:14-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:14-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:14-46 Send me friend requests 04:14-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:15-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:15-26 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:15-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:16-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:16-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:16-23 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:21-59 Damn. 04:22-04 He is typing up a storm. 04:22-22 He truly is. 04:22-26 Probably a long and descriptive message. 04:22-29 It prolly gonna be an uploading. 04:22-48 We about to get torn into aren't we? 04:23-02 We are. 04:23-02 It will be brutal. 04:23-14 Horribly brutal. 04:24-35 This is gonna be epic. 04:24-51 I'm slightly scared of what his reply shall be. 04:25-21 I'm just gonna wait and see what his reply will contain. 04:25-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:25-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:25-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:25-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:25-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:25-35 Plz add me! 04:25-36 ;( 04:25-38 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:25-41 He truly unloaded. 04:25-52 Damn it, add! 04:26-01 join add! ;( 04:26-08 Add South korra 04:26-15 I am TDLCrew n his wellbeing effects our work! 04:26-19 Add me too 04:26-23 I am needed 04:26-25 NO, Hartington! No ___! 04:26-38 Why won't you add me.........? 04:26-49 I did not deserve this..... 04:27-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:27-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:27-22 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 04:27-32 Wtf. 04:27-38 I cannot tell who is who now. 04:27-46 BH and OW look exactly alike and talk alike now too. 04:29-09 I am a master of impressions myself 04:30-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:30-19 Yeah, that was some propaganda. 04:31-41 South, may you review my drawings? I need to get a review, as I need to get better as I go on. 04:31-46 Syde impression ^ 04:31-56 lol. 04:32-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:32-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:32-36 Hmph 04:34-58 korra do you know how i can make ADD more active i need more rpers 04:35-04 My MoH impression ^ 04:35-26 No! 04:35-31 We gonna be polite. 04:35-50 TDL becoming L_____. Just got done reading some true prop. 04:36-31 L? 04:36-31 PM it. 04:37-12 L______ = Like ESB 04:37-59 lol. 04:43-11 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 04:43-20 welp, my sister might be joining FANDOM 04:43-30 Hmph. 04:43-38 if she finds out a Kawaii I'm going to be literally murdered by my parents and grounded for life ;-; 04:43-56 my parents would kill me (literally) if they found out lol 04:44-08 ~ Knightmare21 has left the chat ~ 04:44-29 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 04:44-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:45-05 Seems TR12 has an online GF and hiding it. 04:45-10 About time he left. 04:45-17 oof 04:45-20 Hmph. 04:45-20 His long AFKness was needed. 04:46-17 Hmph. 04:46-35 woops, phone was ringing 04:47-25 Korra how active is Yat on discord? 04:47-38 Idk. 04:47-38 She's not very active in the servers I see her in. 04:48-20 Welp, there goes the easy route. 04:48-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:48-50 Spare change? 04:48-51 I mean the community of the wiki wants me to adopt it and clean it up, and I have a lot of ideas for it. 04:49-04 SJWs headed in here 04:49-06 Sure, MoH 04:49-12 Link, MoH 04:49-14 DM Yatta and ask her if she is interested in the wiki anymore. 04:49-27 I don't have her tag. 04:49-43 w:c:roleplay 04:50-13 Yatalu#6467 04:50-36 Her Discord icon is currently a selfie and she's so cute. : p 04:50-36 Though her previous icon/selfie was much hotter. 04:50-41 brb 04:51-31 Why is chat working with my computer disconnected from the internet. 04:51-40 Dunno. 04:51-50 That's weird af. 04:51-52 Obvious 04:52-00 We got ourselves a magic chat. 04:52-38 it is because your computer actually has no reason to disconnect and its like "flip i can't disconnect" 04:52-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:52-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:53-21 It randomly disconnects from the internet a few times a day. 04:54-00 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 04:54-52 Hey Heaven! o/ where is MoH? Bring her in. 04:55-02 She's dead. 04:55-18 It took a lot of work for me to take over, but I did it. 04:55-24 Welcome, Heaven. 04:55-34 I expect the Save MoH DM soon. 04:55-51 Yeh. 04:56-05 She's long gone. 04:56-08 Hmph. 04:56-12 Incorrect. 04:56-15 Just like KF. 04:56-33 KF was a fucken fool. 04:56-37 And MoH gonna return. 04:56-47 She is liked just how she is and we do not accept this fake Heaven. 04:57-14 Nope. 04:57-25 Installing CapsFirst and copying me is not "what it is"! 04:57-30 We gonna fight this and save MoH, 04:57-34 bFo' good. 04:57-46 Wtf 04:57-50 This is the same MoH user though, lol. 04:57-55 I 04:58-03 I will still mew, and cat meme but I will do it maturely. 04:58-09 w:c:dev:CapsFirst 04:58-14 You always were mature, sadly. 04:58-22 mew 04:58-23 Nope. 04:58-28 Mew. 04:58-32 And it exists. 04:58-35 I rememba when i was mature 04:58-43 Better give CapsFirst to KGB. 04:58-51 Kek. 04:59-06 Combine Caps first and my Koa to English script and give it to him. 04:59-55 I'm not Heaven, nor MoH. 05:00-00 Simply Messenger. 05:00-03 I was born in a broken down shack and i was born in ohio in 2004 and i moved to texass and i became a cowboy and i ride on my goat flipping off big bois 05:00-03 i fell hungry 05:00-06 Messenger is long dead. 05:00-10 You are Tokua. 05:00-14 That was fucken gold, BH. 05:00-17 I died when he said that. 05:00-18 ^ 05:00-28 Touka* 05:01-49 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:02-47 Yet you are still alive right now? 05:03-27 It is a figure of speech. 05:04-15 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 05:04-23 my sister just made her account lol 05:04-40 Younger or older? 05:04-50 younger 05:04-53 True. 05:04-55 Ah shit. 05:05-00 Oh lord. 05:05-02 I was hoping she'd at least be cute. 05:05-02 But shit. 05:05-08 Syde, the hell did you "True" over? 05:05-13 lmao. 05:05-17 Rogue you realize that breaks ToU. 05:05-17 18:03:27 Messenger_of_Heaven: It is a figure of speech. 05:05-17 That. 05:05-21 Ain't Rogue like 13-14 if i heard correctly 05:05-27 She's too young to be on fandom. 05:05-28 oof, who said she was under 13 05:05-35 You are 13 05:05-36 No one did. 05:05-45 I said she was younger but she could be younger by a month or something you know 05:05-49 And you said she is your younger sister. 05:05-54 That aint possible. 05:05-59 It's possible that a younger sibling can be the same age. But that doesn't happen often. 05:06-09 How could she be younger by a month? 05:06-13 It's not possible. 05:06-28 .... 05:06-32 No why his mother got pregnant and had a healthy baby in a month. 05:06-47 just forget I said anything 05:06-49 I don't believe that's possible. Since I'm pretty sure a new baby can't start growing until the current baby or current babies are out. 05:06-59 But why? 05:07-01 This is gold. 05:07-04 Why forget? 05:07-16 She can't get pregnant again until like a month after she has the child anyways. 05:07-32 I'm not so sure. 05:07-33 Incorrect. 05:07-33 Can happen even just a week after, moH. 05:07-34 ugh why does everything I say cause chaos 05:07-36 *MoH 05:07-55 It still means shes younger meaning shes not allowed on fandom and her account will get disabled. 05:08-12 I just not know why we are discussing when women can get pregnant again and when they can have new children. 05:08-12 S"SB"S would be happy with this discussion. 05:08-24 Indeed. 05:08-35 I am truly happy someone else got that. 05:08-42 . 05:08-46 . 05:09-20 It's not in ToU just because its what fandom wants. 05:09-25 ^ 05:09-26 It's coppa and its the law. 05:09-40 so she is breaking the law 05:10-09 It's international laws that all countries have for what ages are allowed to start getting accounts on the internet. 05:10-24 I would strongly recommend that she holds back and not use her account until she is old enough. 05:10-30 And any younger get disabled quickly. 05:10-54 what if Rogue and his sister are half siblings 05:10-59 It's to protect the child, because the internet can be a dangerous place. 05:11-05 He still said younger 05:11-17 And he turned 13 like last month wasn't it? 05:11-19 they can still browse so its useless 05:11-21 It all depends on how much younger. 05:11-26 It's not useless. 05:11-32 Browsing is one thing. 05:11-39 Editing and socialising is another. 05:11-39 "last month" 05:11-41 i have seen many disturbing images under the age of 13 05:11-48 It's not like she'll be completely barred. 05:12-05 But they can't get online talking to strangers, if they can't make account. 05:12-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:12-14 I saw a really gross image when i was just 4 @Bob and it scarred me for life. My dad turned off the TV afterwards 05:12-17 It's because they aren't considered mature enough to keep themselves safe. 05:12-19 She can still do things anonymously. She just won't be able to edit anywhere that's restricted to registered users only. And she won't be able to use chat. 05:12-27 i mean if someone says fuck and a underaged user is on chat the underaged user is bound to already know the word 05:12-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:12-38 from hearing it irl or seeing it online already 05:12-40 That isn't the point. 05:12-46 Point totally missed. 05:12-56 Yup. 05:13-01 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:13-01 oof 05:13-02 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:13-02 Strawman, Hart. 05:13-04 I would expect most children to already know that word. 05:13-09 ~ Glitter Breeze has joined the chat ~ 05:13-12 yep @Syde 05:13-14 Hey Glitter! o/ 05:13-16 most children probably do 05:13-25 It's to keep them from talking to people online that could hurt them. 05:13-38 Because they are not mature enough to keep themselves safe. 05:13-43 Hi Syde! o/ 05:13-53 hell even some kids at my school say those words wit their friends 05:13-59 Let it be known FANDOM enforces COPPA simply to save themselves. Because it's illegal for them to track data of users under the age of 13 without parental constent. 05:14-02 Welcome, Glitter Breeze. 05:14-05 ^ 05:14-09 I can't even remember how young I was when I learned it. So I must have been very young. 05:14-12 oof @Korra 05:14-17 A preschooler if I remember correctly. 05:14-30 i mean esb is a wiki about a show aimed for kids under 14 05:14-41 But still. 05:14-49 What word? 05:14-51 I know a 8 year old who once said her address on a chat though she got disabled shortly after due to having been reported I think it was on one of King's chats that was linked on CCC once. 05:14-55 *an 05:15-00 Fuck. < 05:15-09 Ah. 05:15-11 Fuck. 05:15-18 Who remembers this: 05:15-20 Fuck it 05:15-20 BAI. 05:15-26 i have known fuck since at least 2008 05:15-27 I don't. 05:15-30 Me. 05:15-45 /me has seen a hell of a lot of users give away their email addresses on wikis 05:15-46 Alright, wtf we discussing now. 05:16-06 Went from ___ women, to young children, to the f word, to whatever TR12 just said. 05:16-06 never listen in on adult conversations, teenagers 05:16-16 Hart I didn't learn what "Fuck" was until I was like 12. 05:16-29 Wtf are we discussing! 05:16-41 and what is your point Mess 05:16-57 Not everyone learns it when they are very young. 05:17-02 we are talking about how we learned swears korra 05:17-13 I learned swears from my dad 05:17-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:17-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:17-55 that is not the point, heaven 05:18-04 Sure, my parents always cussed. 05:18-14 I never knew what they meant until I was older. 05:18-30 swears are just word enhancers 05:18-45 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 05:18-51 meaningless words made bad by big bois up in politics 05:18-51 SpongeBob meme. But that's a meme only. Not a fact. 05:19-06 Freezy! o/ 05:19-15 Swears are bad not due to politics, but simply due to the development of culture 05:19-19 I like how C.S tries to deny it is a fact like he thought i could be serious 05:19-25 I hate spongebob. 05:19-29 me too 05:19-29 you monster 05:19-33 *monsters 05:19-34 I like it. 05:19-34 I will never allow a child to watch it. 05:19-37 My personal favourite swear is the "F word" in full caps lock 05:19-40 I like it 05:19-41 I want that crap to burn. 05:19-45 that gay fry cook keeps annoying squidward 05:19-46 ;( 05:19-52 Spongebob season 1-4 is good 05:19-55 ^ 05:19-58 Great childrens entertainment 05:20-04 season 3 is my favorite 05:20-23 However, the original writer left and then the new writers decided to use gross-out humor and make SB insufferably stupid 05:20-46 It puts dirty jokes into the minds of innocence children who shouldn't be exposed to that at such young ages. 05:20-53 It makes kids grow up too fast. 05:20-58 ink lemonaid uses gross out humor 05:21-20 I sound 40 years old. 05:21-22 no kid got the jokes when they were young 05:21-34 MoH is an agry soccer mom confirmed 05:21-40 Confirmed 05:21-48 It doesn't matter rather or not they understand them. 05:21-55 Kids repeat what they hear. 05:22-15 I have come across things way "dirtier" than SpongeBob. And I don't have a very dirty sense of humour. If it was really dirty, I probably wouldn't enjoy it nearly as much. 05:22-32 It's still putting filth in their minds and their mouths when they are too young to know what they are seeing and hearing. 05:22-32 the people around here will do anything to get their kids to shut up, and that basically involves letting them watch whatever they want 05:22-44 not hard to tell that these kids are really messed u 05:22-45 *up 05:22-51 Yeah same here. 05:22-58 and trust me, they are super messed up 05:23-01 one of them got drunk 05:23-03 But if I ever have a child I'ma raise them correctly. 05:23-05 he's like 8 05:23-11 What about The Simpsons? 05:23-25 It's bad too. 05:23-27 There is literally an episode of Spongebob *about* kids repeating what they say and how it's bad 05:23-32 I like some of the simpsons 05:23-38 season 16 was horrible though 05:23-42 And the Simpsons is a family show for kids over 12, YIS, it's a sitcom 05:24-20 My relatives didn't have a problem with me watching SpongeBob, but they didn't like it when they heard that I had watched The Simpsons outside home. 05:24-22 Do they still make it? 05:24-30 Yep 05:24-37 It's a shell of its former self 05:24-37 I haven't seen it on since I was a small child and it was bad then. 05:24-39 They make SpongeBob still. I presume the same for The Simpsons. 05:25-06 Simpsons is not a children's show, however, and should not be judged as one 05:25-18 True. 05:25-53 I remember an episode of The Simpsons which featured Ned Flanders getting his brothers to stab each other 05:26-06 lovely 05:26-21 !rc 05:26-25 it was totally child friendly 05:26-27 Wtf, scammed. 05:26-28 did you guys know spongebob is actually lgbtq+ 05:26-37 he was confirmed to be asexual 05:26-39 He's asexual, BH. 05:26-41 I must've been 10 when I saw it and it was gross 05:26-42 Yeh 05:26-43 wait what 05:26-53 yes 05:26-56 he's a sponge 05:26-57 SpongeBob is gay af. 05:27-03 He is asexual! 05:27-16 !rc 05:27-23 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 05:27-25 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 05:27-27 The shit him and Patrick used to do? Gay af. 05:27-35 if my older brother was here rn 05:27-44 SpongeBob is straight whenever he's been portrayed to have a sexual orientation. Same with Patrick. 05:27-54 !editcount 05:28-00 Yeah, this is broke. 05:28-05 Has SpongeBob ever been portrayed with romantic intentions? 05:28-17 Though, 05:28-21 I can tell by his behaviour. His behaviour would be different if he really was homosexual. 05:28-27 This chat truly is dumb tonight, we truly are. 05:28-31 SpongeBob is where I got the name for my first dog. 05:28-36 Mystery. 05:28-41 XD 05:28-43 Behaviour does not change with sexuality, CS65, that is a myth 05:28-51 I know but still. 05:28-58 "still" what? 05:29-01 We discussed pregnant women, then the f word, then some other random topic I forgot, and now we're discussing the sexuality of SpongeBob SquarePants. 05:29-05 I never knew we were this dumb! 05:29-07 Anyone remember the seahorse named Mystery? 05:29-12 I can just tell that SpongeBob isn't supposed to be gay. 05:29-15 Yes I do. 05:29-24 Named my first dog after her. 05:29-38 Syde, we all know he is, YIS. 05:29-38 It's legit confirmed to be asexual. Thanks for being able to "tell" a fact. 05:29-45 I had just watched the episode when we got my dog. 05:29-48 *he isn't 05:29-52 Yup 05:29-58 Though, 05:30-04 That sponge acts gay. 05:30-15 Oh yeah, SpongeBob is flaming 05:30-32 What do you mean? His sexual orientation is mostly ambiguous. But whenever his sexual orientation is explicitly portrayed, he is clearly portrayed to be straight. 05:30-43 ~ Glitter Breeze has left the chat ~ 05:30-55 No, he's not straight. 05:31-08 He is iasexual as confirmed cannonly by the creators. 05:31-14 Yeah 05:31-16 No ambiguity 05:31-31 They say a lot of shit, Korra even if its different in the show. 05:31-56 It's never been portrayed differently in the show though. He's never dated or showed interest in such. 05:31-59 Goin on Encyclopedia Spongebobia rn, yes indeed 05:32-02 Why are we discussing this! 05:32-06 Sure, DTF. 05:32-08 Good wikil 05:32-11 *. 05:32-15 He did seem to have crushes on a few of the girls. 05:32-27 Post me the link to the page where it says that. I want to see these facts for myself. 05:32-38 Asexual people can have crushes! 05:32-40 YIS 05:32-58 And he did act gay towards Patrick. 05:33-14 Asexual people don't generally show romantic feelings towards either gender. 05:33-20 Incorrect. 05:33-27 When did he act gay towards Patrick? 05:33-34 Asexual people do have romantic feelings and can find people attractive and cute. 05:33-38 They just don't have ____ interest. 05:33-49 I guess. 05:34-07 At the beach and at the place the sponge worked. 05:34-23 How? 05:34-29 https://www.theage.com.au/entertainment/spongebob-is-asexual-says-creator-20050129-gdzgke.html 05:34-32 YIS 05:34-35 Do you know what episodes you might be referring to? 05:34-37 Asexual indeed 05:34-56 This is a truly godlike discussion 05:35-08 It truly is. 05:35-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:35-22 I cannot believe we are fucking discussing the sexuality of SpongeBob. 05:35-27 Alright. He is asexual then. But it hasn't shown him from showing attractions towards the opposite gender. 05:35-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:35-34 Never knew any of us created enough for that. 05:35-47 *stopped 05:36-12 I barely ever watched Spongebob, living in Canada. Wasn't on very often cause we didn't have the main Nickelodeon channel 05:36-14 so it seems Syde was saying asexuals are incapable of love 05:36-19 Mhm 05:36-24 Truly shameful 05:36-26 oof 05:36-28 Our SF is asexual! 05:36-35 Wonder what he would say about thisi 05:36-35 Well maybe it's just how I learned about asexuality. 05:36-51 I must go to bed. 05:36-54 Didn't know our Ferry was asexual myself 05:37-00 We must never do this again. 05:37-03 He's not, BH. 05:37-05 He's straight. 05:37-14 SF has admitted to asexuality 05:37-19 I can find logs! 05:37-24 Korra is gonna stay up with the lads tonight while Moh sleeps 05:37-27 (hmph) 05:37-29 He was meming! 05:37-38 We will do this everynight. 05:37-39 'Fraid not 05:37-48 Heterosexual being attracted to the opposite gender. Homosexual being attracted to the same gender. Bisexual being attracted to either gender. Asexual being attracted to neither gender. That's how I learned what they all meant. 05:37-53 Question. 05:37-59 hey korra have a free drink on me 05:38-00 Yes, sexually, C.Syde 05:38-03 Not romantically 05:38-07 Why doesn't ADD count a page as a page until after it has a category? 05:38-40 Nvm gtg goodnight. 05:38-44 Night! o/ 05:38-47 Have you not heard Dippy describe himself as "Heteroromantic asexual", Syde? 05:38-52 farewell MoH 05:39-00 I think I have. 05:39-04 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:39-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:39-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:39-56 i rememba when LGBTQ+ didn't exist and we merely thought everyone was straight 05:40-07 Strange times indeed ^ 05:40-22 Now propaganda is pushed that everyone is gay. :) 05:40-32 ^ (hmph) 05:41-02 oh my gosh explaining terms to someone like 05:41-16 oh my gosh doing surgery on a grape like 05:42-02 whenever I try to explain a video game to an adult it's like...... 05:42-08 (or anything tbh) 05:42-14 k 05:43-02 "it is a video game you use a controller or keyboard and you control your own character its like this game right here you are a block man and you mine and craft and fight zombies its cool" 05:43-07 lol 05:43-46 Gtg. 05:43-50 bai 05:44-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:45-15 i'm horrible at explaining things to people lol 05:45-24 explaining BATIM to Neptune like..... 05:45-42 "it's uh... a game where uh.... you uh play as Henry and uh..." 05:49-39 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 05:49-46 "It's a pseudo horror game where you interact with the demonic former employees of an animation studio as well as living, distorted versions of the beloved cartoon characters" 05:49-51 literally done in one sentence 05:53-04 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 05:53-13 oof 05:55-09 . 05:55-21 lllol 05:56-43 well I found a really strange fnaf song 05:57-20 the jumpscare at the end is like 05:57-33 pink and white guy shows up, oooooh, scary, so scared. /sarcasm 05:59-34 filthy frank 05:59-46 the soundtrack is cool though 06:02-16 song ends in a guy repeating "oh no oh no the power the power oh no oh no" 06:02-27 then the worst jumpscare ever 06:05-39 is the jumpscare idubbz in his green guy costume say "Iim gay" 06:05-45 oof 06:05-49 it's that fox guy 06:05-54 some pink fox guy 06:05-57 idk, never played fnaf 06:06-21 ah 06:13-50 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 06:15-35 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 06:15-36 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 06:42-13 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 06:42-28 why is piercy so short 06:42-42 most kids his age are at least 5'6 06:44-37 also harrison is pretty short too he should be about 5'1 or 5'2 06:46-25 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 06:46-58 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 06:47-25 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 06:47-34 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 06:51-28 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 06:52-07 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 06:52-52 I'm gonna fix the heights for both characters as soon as I can get my hands on an official tall, average, and small height chart for males and females based on their ages. 07:18-15 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 07:18-29 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 07:45-10 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 07:45-11 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 07:53-05 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 11:01-15 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 11:01-17 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 11:31-43 ~ Spiderman Wolf has joined the chat ~ 11:32-23 ~ Spiderman Wolf has left the chat ~ 11:48-48 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 13:05-28 Welcome, FanaticBot 13:05-35 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 13:05-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:05-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:05-41 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 13:05-41 o/ 13:05-52 Welcome, FanaticBot. 13:05-52 Welcome, Qstlijku. 13:05-52 Welcome, Jamesb1. 13:05-57 howdy 13:06-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:07-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:07-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:08-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:09-39 sup 13:10-44 Not much, you? 13:14-48 same 13:17-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 13:17-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:18-14 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 13:18-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:18-15 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 13:18-17 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 13:18-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:18-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:18-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:18-36 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~